


Adoration of a Brat!

by StoriesOfASlut



Category: No Fandom
Genre: BDSM, Bratting, Dominant Masochism, F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 18:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11258073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesOfASlut/pseuds/StoriesOfASlut
Summary: "Are you going to behave you little brat?""Well, it's doesn't look that way does it?"





	Adoration of a Brat!

**Author's Note:**

> Contains scenes of smuttiness.   
> I found this on my old fetlife account and thought I'd post it.

I am a terribly bratty person. An alpha and a leader in personality and life. So I absolutely adore my brattiness.

I adore being a brat, a alpha that needs a man to take her down a peg or two.

I love my smart ass mouth and the trouble it gets me into.

I live for the belt lashing across my ever reddening ass when I've gone that step too far, or the barehanded spankings accompanied by "Are you going to behave you little brat?" and of course my response of "Well, it's doesn't look that way does it?"

Having my head torn back, a hand wrapped in my hair as the other continues to set a raging fire across each ass cheek while I both giggle and whimper. While I push ever boundary that has been set for me, break my rules and force him to take me down.

I adore being on my knees as I mock his masculinity, I await somewhat impatiently for him to realize that he needs to fight me. That being put back in my place by him is the only resolve to my attitude.

When he throws me down and takes me, proving that he can. That, precisely that is what makes me respect and adore him. That, among many things is why I kneel to him, why I call him my Master. Having him fuck me until I am screaming in both pleasure and pain, pinning me so I can't move.

Although, the best part... of all of it:  
The fact that he loves this just as much as I do. That he desires someone who will challenge him, someone that will fight. How he craves the attitude adjustments as much as I.


End file.
